The present invention relates to surface finishes for three dimensional articles, and in particular to a monolithic finishing process and machine for furniture parts, and the like.
Many different types of products require a specialized surface finish to accommodate the aesthetic and/or utilitarian needs of a particular application. In the office furniture industry, worksurfaces, such as desk tops, tabletops, countertops, writing surfaces, and the like must meet several different design criteria, including smoothness, hardness, durability and appearance.
One known method for finishing furniture worksurfaces comprises applying a veneer to the top surface of a sheet of substrate material. An edge strip is normally applied to the marginal edges of the worksurface, and the veneer and edge strip are blended together. Both natural and synthetic veneers have been used quite extensively in such applications, including wood, glass, vinyl, and the like. However, veneer type finishes can be rather expensive to manufacture, and often present inherent design limitations. The edge strip imparts a framed appearance to the worksurface that breaks up the lines of top, and further limits the aesthetics of the associated furniture article.
Painted finish-surfaces for furniture worksurfaces are typically less expensive to manufacture, but are normally rather soft, and tend to mar easily, even when treated with a protective coating, such as lacquer, clear epoxy, or other similar finishes.
Soft, low gloss finishes have recently become quite popular in the office furniture industry, particularly with respect to systems furniture, and other similar modular furniture designs for open office plans Also, uncluttered, smooth flowing designs are similarly desirable The appearance and feel of such surface treatments is presently considered an important marketing feature, particularly for office furnishings. Known low gloss finishes are either relatively expensive to manufacture, or have rather poor utilitarian characteristics, especially with respect to durability and mar resistance.